


Gone

by lumilumi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumilumi/pseuds/lumilumi
Summary: Roxas says his goodbyes while he can.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this thing 4 months ago in a friend's dm (thank u for letting me and liking it uwu). and i decided to fix it up/edit it and post it here.

Sora was standing in a circle of pretty painted glass. He recognized this place...it was his heart. he looked up and saw a familiar figure with a black coat. Roxas. he smiled and jogged up to the blonde-haired boy. Roxas was finally his own person, sora couldn't be happier, Roxas deserved to have a heart. but.....why wasn't Roxas smiling? He had on a sad expression looking down at the floor looking like he wanted to say something.

"Roxas is something-"

"You and I both know I can't stay..."

Those words made sora stop. what did he mean he couldn't stay? he had a vessel.

"This vessel was temporary", Roxas said as if reading sora's thoughts, he let out a hollow and sad laugh, "i honestly didn't expect it to last for this long...I’m sorry i should have told you sooner."

Sora let out a nervous laugh, "C’mon Roxas you know you shouldn't joke around like that, lets just wake up, the others should be up right about now."

Sora made a move to grab Roxas’' hand letting out a noise of surprise when his hand went right through Roxas’'. It couldn’t be true, could it? He stared at his hand trying to collect his thoughts before looking back up at Roxas. Roxas finally looked sora in the eyes, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Curse these new emotions. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to leave the others. Not yet.

"I’m so sorry sora"

"Roxas please", Sora desperately looked at Roxas desperately. His mind just begging for Roxas to be joking. He couldn't lose Roxas this soon. He deserved the new life he earned. He deserved the friends he made. He shouldn't have to lose everything all over again. Sora could feel the tears spilling out of his eyes. Only crying harder when he saw his friend starting to fade. Fade into nothing.

"No! Roxas, you have to stay! Please! Please don't leave your friends behind! Please don’t leave me behind!”, Sora begged.

"It's fine sora…It's okay they have you." Roxas made a move to put his hand on Sora's shoulder but stopping short when he saw that his hand had almost completely faded away.

"No! You deserve to have a life as much as anyone else! what would Xion, Lea, and Isa say!"

"It's okay Sora. We've dealt with loss like this before.",Roxas couldn't help it when his voice cracked and a few tears escaped his eyes. Roxas was almost gone. Sora looked around for anything. Anything to help Roxas stay.

"Sora, look at me", Sora looked back at Roxas but unable to look him in the eyes. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. 

"Sora...may we meet in another lifetime."

Those were the last words he heard from Roxas before he jolted awake with tears coming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at StarIllumi on twitter


End file.
